Sweet as sugar but cold as ice
by WonkaMarshmallowFluff
Summary: Naomi is broken when her (now ex) boyfriend Jake tells her that he cheated on her. She takes a risk to leave The Netherlands and starts a new life in America. As soon she arrives, her eye falls on a gigantic chocolate factory, The Wonka Factory. But when she stares at the factory, she shares a eye to eye moment with one single man who will change her life into a sweet dream.
1. Broken hearts and sweet letters

Sweet as sugar, cold as ice.

Chapter 1

It was a cold night and Naomi slammed the door behind her back. Tears streaming over her cheeks, quietly. Why did he cheated on her? She closed her eyes and thought about what happened.

Jake walked in with a bag. She smiled until she saw the bag and started to think about what would be in that bag. Groceries? It was a small bag so it couldn't be something big. Letters? Notes? Banknotes? Her mind tought about the worst things and the things became worser and worser. Naomi broke the silence with a few words but oh, they had such a big impact. 'What's in the bag? Naomi asked. Jake closed his eyes and said: 'Sit down Love…I have to tell you something.' Naomi raised a brow but sat down. 'Listen, sometimes people fall in love with each other and…' 'Yes, just like us!' said Naomi with charming smile.

He couldn't tell her. He just can't. Her beautiful blue green eyes stared him directly in his eyes. 'YOU HAVE TO TELL HER!' screamed his voice in his mind. 'Baby, i'm in love with you and somebody else.' He said it. He closed his eyes and expected a slap in his face. But nothing came. There only was silence.

'He cheated….HE CHEATED! SLAP HIM! TELL HIM WHAT YOU FEEL!' screamed the voice inside her head. She couldn't bring out a word. She stood up and said; 'It's over, get your shit and leave.' She turned her back and left the room.

Jake was speechless and ran after her while screaming how much he loved her. She left the appartment and walked out the building. She was still crying and didn't knew where she was going. And right now she is standing there thinking about that mess who ruined her night and life. She didn't even know where to go right now. Isabelle, her best friend was in the UK and she didn't had any money with her. 'Well, let's go home then.' she sighed and walked to number 752 and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw that all of Jake's stuff was removed. With dried tears and new tears in her eyes, she sat down on the couch and cried out loud. After a half hour of crying and blaming herself that he cheated, she noticed something on the table. She stood up and walked towards it. She was surprised when she sa w it was letter. She sobbed a bit while picking up the letter and read the letter. But it wasn't from Jake, it was from somebody else. Somebody who was very very sweet.


	2. Chocolate hats and cotton candy dresses

Little chocolate hats and cotton candy dresses

Naomi was shocked. She didn't expect a letter from Mr Willy Wonka! It was a message to all the people in the world, There were 5 golden tickets hidden in Wonkabars. Spreaded. ALL OVER THE WORLD! Naomi was sad when she was thinking about getting an golden ticket…She would never get one. NEVER. 'Well, after so many dissapointments today, i could better get some sleep' said Naomi to herself. She walked towards the stairs and yawned. While walking on the stairs, she still had the letter in her hands. But she wasn't the only one who was sad.

'NO, NO , NO, NO!' screamed the chocolatier. His hat was shaking on his hat and his gloves were so tight that you could see his white knuckles. 'Ugh, **this** is the first finder of the golden ticket?! But he is so..so..so FAT!' Said Willy when he saw the fat German boy on his television. 'Whats gonna be next?! A english brat?' Laughed Willy. A Oompa-Loompa walked in the room and whispered a few words in his ear. 'HAHAHAAHA…Wait what?' he said, clearly shocked and he grabbed with a enormous speed and turned the TV on with his mouth wide open in the form of a "O". After the interview with Veruca Salt, The happy 'finder' was indeed a English brat and it didn't surprised him that a brat found a Golden Ticket. After the Oompa-Loompa left and turned off the TV, He smiled. Just a typical Wonka smile that has a secret warning in it. But nobody saw the warning, they just couldn't get it. Even his father, exes or once 'Wonka' workers. No one.

Naomi woke up after a rough night and full of nightmares. She **searched** for a familiar hand but she didn't found it. She looked at the other side of her bed and remembered that she broke up with her boyfriend. She stepped out of bed and dressed up. She was wearing a cute cotton candy colored dress with white ballerina's. She went downstairs for breakfast when she heared something falling on the ground. 'What the…..' and she ran off the stairs and was shocked when she saw a cat on her table. 'What a nice surprise' she sighed and stroked the cat but it ran away. 'Bad luck today…I'm gonna get a Wonka bar' and left the appartment.

When she walked on the streets, she saw a poster with the word 'Follow' on it. She was curious so she followed the posters and came out in a candy store. She was annoyed because it wasn't an adventure but she walked in the store and saw that thing she was looking for: Wonka bars. She bought one and walked out of the store with on thing on her mind. Do i have an Golden Ticket when i open it?


	3. Spicy questions and bitter answers

Spicy questions and bitter answers

Her hands were shaking when she opened the Wonka bar. She had no chance and she knew it. Naomi closed her eyes and ripped the package off. She opened one eye and after a minute she opened the other eye as well. 'Shit..That silver paper has to be also removed' said Naomi with frustation. She breathed in and ripped the silver paper off the bar. She breathed out. Her eyes widened and she dropped the bar, with only one thing in her hands. But it wasn't gold and shiny. Also not big or special. It was a pink paper with the next words on it; Greetings finder of the pink ticket! This is one of a kind and this is the most amazing paper in the whole world! With this ticket you can visit the factory at night! The day that you can visit the factory is 29 January 2015. I see you then, Willy Wonka.

PS: Call me when you have found it. 06-76290153

She couldn't move after she read it. She was happy but shocked…She could visit the factory but she was alone with the chocolate master itself…Willy Wonka, chocolate wizard and candy maker. The chocolate bar layed forgotten on the cold and dirty ground. Naomi didn't even look at it. She was searching for her Iphone and when she found it, she immediality called Isabelle to tell her the big news.

Willy Wonka wasn't happy at all when he looked at his calender. Over 2 days, his morning contained a 8 hour trip with 5 children with their…p..parents. He knew that 4/5 children wouldn't listen to him and the last child should be the future owner of his factory. But he also had the Pink Paper. He still was waiting for the reaction from the lucky finder. Willy sighed and left the Time Tick Tock room. He walked towards his office and closed the door behind. Deep inside, he was hoping it would be a girl. A woman maybe. A pretty lady….pretty…lad..y. His eyes closed and he dreamed about a lady who asked spicy question and the bitter answer he gave.

'OMG, YOU MUST BE KIDDING!' Isabelle shouted when she heared the big news. 'i know right! What should i wear?! HELLLOOOO! WONKA ALERT' screamed Naomi. Confused faces turned into her direction and she headed away. 'I have to go..Bye honey. I miss you and i love you' Said Naomi with teary eyes. She knew that Isabelle couldn't visit her. 'I love you too babe. Watch your ass' laughed Isabelle. Naomi walked to her appartment and opened the door with a sigh. She closed the door and walked to her kitchen. Her hands were searching for the Pink Paper. She layed it on the kitchen table and typed the number. Was this all a joke or was it reality? She was one phone call away from her dream. She decided to be brave and called it. 'Hello? I'm Naomi, i've founded the Pink Paper.'


	4. Salty meetings and hot dates (1)

Salty meetings and hot dates (1)

'Hello, i'm Naomi Cornelder. I call for the ehh…Pink Paper.' Said Naomi nervous. 'Excuse me M'dame…But what kind of pizza do you want? We got great pizza's' Said the Italian pizzabaker. 'WRONG NUMBER! SORRY!' Screamed Naomi in panic. She broke the call and looked at the number she typed in her phone. 'Damn! I forgot the 7.'

Willy Wonka was in his private room and watched TV when he suddenly heared his telephone. 'WOAH! What in diddly doodly was that?!' he jumped up and ran towards it. He took a deep breath and said with a curious smile on his face 'Hello? Who are you and how do you get my number, dear caller?'

Naomi said full of courage: 'Well ehh…Hi sir, i had to call this number?'

'I honestly don't know anything abou….OH I REMEMBER! You are the finder of the Pink Paper!'

'Yes, i am! But now what?'

'What? What what? I thought it was pretty clear…Well you have to come at 07:00 PM and the date is….over 2 days!'

'Oh okay! I will see you then…Mr Wonka..'

'Yeah…Whats your name?'

'Naomi..'

'Its a beautiful name, Naomi'

*Naomi and Willy blushed*

'Kay..Bye..Mr Wonka'

Willy Wonka had never ever in his life have heard such a beautiful voice. He was amazed by the way she talks. 'I can't wait till she comes…' Said he dreamy.

Naomi was still blushing and her cheeks were so red, it almost matched the Red chilipeppers. But she also had a feeling she had never before. It was warm, lovely and wonderful. She was paralyzed for a second and after that she screamed: 'SHIT! I'M IN LOVE WITH WILLY WONKA!'


	5. Hello sunshines! Naomi says hello )

**Busy times and sad followers**

Dear followers/fanfiction fans,

After several months, i decided to continue with this fanfiction. I had a quite stressful year and since school started, i just simply hadn't the time to write. My deepest apologies for that. I still quite busy but i think i will manage it somehow to find time to write. My next chapter: **Warm coats and cold snow**, will be released tomorrow night.

Much love,

Naomi J


End file.
